


Under the Radar

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie have feelings for each other but both are too scared to say anything. What happens when the pair have a movie day with no pressure, no other people, just the two of them? Some swearing. Disclaimer: This is FICTION. I do not know these two in real life. This story is just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovely Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little three-parter that popped into my mind. It didn't quite come out the way that I wanted it to, but it is something. There definitely needs to be more M/C fanfic! Anyways, probably a chapter a day, if you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Criticism is welcomed! Also: speech is in double quotation marks; thoughts are in single. With that being said, enjoy!

Charlie White walked through his front door, carrying the bags of groceries he had just bought. His dog DJ didn't come running and barking like there was an ax murderer trying to enter the house, and that was very unlike him.

"DJ?", he called. "Deej? Where are you buddy?"

He set the bags down on the kitchen table and walked toward the living room. He stopped in the doorway and smiled softly at one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. 

Meryl Davis was sleeping on his couch wearing one of his shirts she had stolen when she stayed over a few weeks ago, with DJ sleeping soundly on her lap. I guess that would explain why her car was in his driveway. He was so used to it now that he didn't even bother to question it anymore.

Charlie sighed. Ever since they were teenagers, he had this attraction.. thing to Meryl. At first he tried to tell himself it was because they were around each other so much, and that those thoughts were just because she was his best friend. But as time went on, he began to accept that these feelings weren't going away. In fact, he realized during their time in the 2014 Sochi Olympics that he was head over heels in love with her. Fuck.

He couldn't be in love with her! She was like his little sister, for God's sake! Seriously. Who falls in love with their little sister?

He sighed again, because apparently, he does.

He walked over to where she lay. Smiling, he brushed a long strand of dark hair off of her face. He leaned over and gently rubbed her upper arm.

"Meryl. Mer, wake up." 

She mumbled incoherently and shifted, but didn't wake up.

"Mer. Mer! Meeeerrryyyyyl waaake uuup!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm? Char? Tha' you?" She asked sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

God, he loved it when she called him that. 'Stop thinking like that!' Charlie always tried his best to hide his feelings from Meryl. He didn't want anything as petty as his feelings to interfere with their relationship off of the ice or their chemistry on it.

So he just laughed quietly and said, "Yes Meryl that would make sense, seeing as you are in my house."

"Oh yeah. I guess so!" She said, laughing a bit herself.

He playfully punched her arm. "Mer, speaking of that, why are you in my house?"

She suddenly seemed much more alert. He wouldn't have even known she was sleeping if he hadn't seen it for himself. In fact, she looked strangely like a cornered animal. "Oh. Um, I wanted to see you. So I brought movies over. I should have called first, you must have other plans! I'm sorry, I'll just go!" She said, cheeks reddening from embarrassment. She quickly got up from the couch and began walking toward her things. Charlie quickly grabbed her wrist and laughed.

"Meryl relax, I haven't even said anything yet. Sit back down. I'd love to spend the day watching movies with you." 'She wanted to see me! But just because we're friends, right? Yeah, that's it. Stop thinking like that!' He mentally scolded himself for even allowing his thoughts to go that way. 'Focus White!'

Meryl smiled brightly. "Okay! Do you want to watch Grease, Mamma Mia, or Les Miserables?"

He stared at her blankly. "Musicals. You want me to watch musicals?"

"Well, yeah! Come on Char, for me?" She asked sweetly, giving him that smile he couldn't resist.

He squeezed her arm. "Okay. For you. But we're not watching Les Mis! I can't sit still for that long!"

She laughed. "Okay. Grease it is, then!"

He smiled and shook his head. What was he going to do with her?


	2. Mutual, Yet Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie day continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that this is super short. My muse is here, but I guess that it (me) can't figure out how to type everything the way that it (me) wants. This little problem doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon, so it's probably safe to assume that the final chapter will be pretty short as well. Hopefully my next story will be a little longer! As always, let me know how you like it! Also: thoughts are now in italics.

Meryl Davis had no idea what was wrong with her. Seriously, who just busts into their ice dancing partners house, and instead of leaving when they realize their partner wasn't there, just falls asleep on their couch? And then tells their partner that they came over just to watch movies, and then panics and tries to run away? Meryl does, for some stupid reason. Whatever. At least Charlie wasn't mad. He had even agreed to watch Grease with her. _'I'm so lucky to have him. I just wish I could have him in the way I wanted to..'_  No. Stop. She couldn't afford to think like that. She'd had a crush on Charlie for a long time now. She wouldn't do anything about it because she figured that he would just reject her and never want to speak to her again. After all, a friendship with Charlie is a million times better than nothing.

"Earth to Meryl!" Charlie said with a chuckle, breaking her from her thoughts, "Where'd you go space cadet?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking about how we could do a Grease themed skate." She lied quickly.

"Hm, that could be interesting.. but only if you wear that tight leather outfit that Olivia Newton-John wears at the end!" Charlie said with a smirk.

Meryl's heart rate quickened at the thought of his little 'suggestion'. _'He's just joking. Act natural.'_ "You wish, perv!" She said with an eye roll.

Charlie laughed. "Guilty!"

"Okay Char, well can you and your perverted thoughts handle putting the movie in while I make popcorn?"

"Uh yeah but I still have to put the groceries away."

"I can do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, stupid. Now get my John Travolta up on that screen!" She said with a laugh. The truth is, she hated putting groceries away. But it was Charlie, and she'd do whatever she could to make him happy. _'Oh God, I've turned into a big sappy mess!'_ She thought with a smile, although it actually rather scared her.

She went into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. She then made quick work of putting the groceries away. By the time the second bag of popcorn was done, she even had time to let DJ out. She poured the bags of popcorn into one big bowl and went back into the living room.

Charlie sat on the couch with a blanket draped over his lap, holding the remote. He patted the space next to him. Meryl sat down and Charlie covered her legs with his blanket. They smiled at each other and he started the movie.

They finished the popcorn about 45 minutes into the movie.

By the time it was about half over, Charlie fell asleep, slouched over the other end of the couch, but somehow still managing to keep an arm around her. Meryl smiled down at him. _'Boys._ _Can't even handle a whole musical.'_

After a few more minutes, Meryl began to feel tired as well. She fell asleep, slowly sliding down the couch and onto Charlie.


	3. A New Beginning

Charlie woke up with a cramp in his neck and something sharp digging into his hip. He looks around to see that the movie was over, and judging by the clock, he'd been sleeping for about an hour. He looks down to see that the sharp object digging into his hip was Meryl's elbow, and her head rested on his shoulder.  _'She looks so cute.'_   He hated to wake her, but the way they were laying seriously hurt.

"Mer," he said shaking her gently, "wake up. This hurts."

"Hmm? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She said as she blushed and pulled away from him.

"Its okay, don't worry about it." He said with a smile. He meant it too. It was okay. He thought it was adorable as hell. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable sleep, but he'd take it. He rolled his neck and shoulders, trying to get the cramps out.

"Here come sit on the floor, I'll give you a massage." Meryl said, feeling guilty that it was partly her fault.

A million scenarios that Charlie absolutely shouldn't be thinking of flew through his mind, most of them involving a lot less clothing than what was being worn.. _'Woah. Relax. Keep your mind out of the gutter and everything will be fine.'_

He simply shrugged and said "Okay." He went to sit on the floor in front of the couch, Meryl sat behind him and pulled him back against her legs. She began rubbing away the knots from his shoulders, neck, and back.

"Char, you're so tense. Relax." He tried. He really, truly did. But how could he relax when the most beautiful woman in the world was behind him, touching him and humming that "Summer Nights" song from Grease?

"Charlie what's wrong? There has to be a reason you're this tense. Tell me." Meryl murmured.

Charlie pulled away and stood up. "You!" he said with an edge of desperate anger, "You're the reason I'm this tense!"

Meryl looked hurt. "What? Why?"

He didn't answer, just began pacing the living room.

"Charlie answer me!" Mery demanded, getting angry herself, "What did I do?"

"I don't know Meryl! That's the problem! You didn't do anything, but somehow you still made me fall in love with you!" Charlie said, voice cracking. _'Shitshitshit I did not just say that! She wasn't supposed to find out this way!'_

Meryl stared at him blankly, not fully processing what he had said.

"I'm sorry Mer, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. But it needed to come out sometime. I've loved you for what seems like forever. But I know you don't feel that way about me. I understand if you want to leave.." Charlie said softly, staring at the floor.

Meryl smiled softly and walked over to him. She threaded their fingers together and waited for him to look at her. He finally did look up, pure terror in his eyes.

She giggled at the look on his face. He was crushed. Trying to pull his hands away he said emotionlessly, "Is this really funny to you?"

She held his hands tighter. "No! No, Char. I wasn't laughing at what you said, I was laughing at how scared you looked. Like there was ever any possibility that I wouldn't want this."

"You know, I.. wait, what?"

She laughed again. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly got up on her tiptoes to reach him. He brought his hands to rest on her waist and tipped his head down to meet her. Their lips connected in a slow, sweet kiss. The kind where time seems to stop: the kind where you're not sure if its been a few seconds a few minutes, or if you had been standing there in each other's arms forever. After awhile, they broke apart.

Charlie smiled down at her. "You're perfect, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, I try my best."

Charlie just laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. They continued for a few more minutes.

During one of their little breaks for air, Meryl happened to notice what time it was.

"Shit!" she said suddenly, "I'm gonna be late for dinner with my parents!" She threw her shoes on and grabbed her purse. She pecked him on the cheek and jogged out the door. "I'll call you later!" She called over her shoulder.

Charlie still couldn't stop smiling. _'She kissed me. We kissed. Oh my god. That really happened, right? God, I hope that really happened.'_

It didn't take him very long to get his answer. A minute or two later his cell phone rang. A picture of he and Meryl taken after they received their gold medals popped up on his screen underneath the name 'Meryl Davis'. He grinned broadly.

"Hey Mer, that was fast!"

"Hey! I forgot to tell you that if you're still planning on eating that leftover spaghetti, you need to eat it today. It's gonna be bad by tomorrow."

"Okay _mom_. Thanks." He said with a chuckle.

"No problem." She replied, laughing as well. "Oh, and Char? I love you too."

The call ended. But their relationship was still just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the end. Huge thanks to all of you who read and supported this story, it means so much! I might consider writing a sequel, what do you guys think? Or are there any other M/C story ideas that you have, but don't feel like writing? Feel free to share, maybe I'll write a few when I get the time. Thank you again, you guys are the best! -A


End file.
